


Lefty X Reader

by That_1_Furry



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, five - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Furry/pseuds/That_1_Furry
Summary: You get moved to a new pizzeria with new animatronics what could go wrong? Nothing but the fact you are stuck with the scraps, but, maybe that's a good thing.
Relationships: Lefty (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Lefty X Reader

You had just been moved to a place called Freddy’s Pizza Simulator, or something like that. They put you in the back next to a black bear with a golden star on his chest, a red bow tie and top hat. Soon the sun went down and the night guard choose to keep you, after many attempts to kill him, he made it through alive. Later when he was in the office you were in a compartment with four other animatronics, they all introduced each other “ Hi I’m scrap baby “ the animatronic with pig tails said. “ I-I-i’m molt-an fred-dy “ the wired one said, his voice box seemed broken because he kept stuttering.” I’m scrap trap “ the broken bunny said, it looked like a body was inside of him or something “ And I’m Lefty “ the black bear said. You remembered lefty from the back alley. “ Well I hope we can all be great friends “ you responded. “ you forgot to tell us your name dear “ Lefty said. “ oh it’s Y/n….y/n is my name “ “well y/n I hope we can get to know each other a bit more “ Lefty replied.   
  
You had just been moved to a place called Freddy’s Pizza Simulator, or something like that. They put you in the back next to a black bear with a golden star on his chest, a red bow tie and top hat. Soon the sun went down and the night guard choose to keep you, after many attempts to kill him, he made it through alive. Later when he was in the office you were in a compartment with four other animatronics, they all introduced each other “ Hi I’m scrap baby “ the animatronic with pig tails said. “ I-I-i’m molt-an fred-dy “ the wired one said, his voice box seemed broken because he kept stuttering.” I’m scrap trap “ the broken bunny said, it looked like a body was inside of him or something “ And I’m Lefty “ the black bear said. You remembered lefty from the back alley. “ Well I hope we can all be great friends “ you responded. “ you forgot to tell us your name dear “ Lefty said. “ oh it’s Y/n….y/n is my name “ “well y/n I hope we can get to know each other a bit more “ Lefty replied.   
  
After a meal, you were all chilling, it was 4 in the morning so you decided to head out into one of the compartments once you got to one, you heard someone coming from the vent. You looked and saw Lefty crawling out of the vent. “ hi Lefty “ you said. “ Hey I wanted to tell you something “ He said, he was blushing a bit but you let him continue “ I really like you…..more than friends “ he admitted.You felt as if you were going to faint, you looked him in the eyes, you could feel the blush on your face spreading, even though you barely know him, he was still really cute to you. “ w-wel-l I-I…...That’s-s good to know “ you started heading back towards the vents when something grabs you, you turned around and it was lefty. He lent in and kissed you. After the kiss you were red as a cherry and left through the vents, only to see scrap baby there, “ Hi Y/n, are you ok, you look really red “ she asked. “ I’m f-fine “ you replied. You went to your compartment, then it was 6 in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my first -Probs. crappy- Fanfic!


End file.
